Apologies
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Nessie borrows a pair of Alice's shoes without asking, and Alice doesn't quite agree with her on that. Oneshot, fluff, really. Please R&R.


"Renesmee!" the short, black – haired pixie of a vampire screamed from her closet. Her hands were clenched at her sides, no doubt, and her eyes were probably squeezed shut.

That was Aunt Alice. That was Aunt Alice mad. Everyone said she only got mad when I had grown up and started using her clothes. Its not like I did it anymore, I mean, she was so short that nothing but her shoes fit anymore. And, looking at the new Gucci shoes that cost her some pretty pennies that were currently on my feet, I had a very good idea as to what she could possibly be mad about.

I heard her thundering up to the attic, my current room, and I immediately started taking the shoes off to hide them in my closet. I don't know why I even bothered, really.

"Don't you dare! You leave those shoes on your feet, young girl!" she said. I could hear her getting closer to my door, and I had no one to protect me. Grandpa and Grandma were out doing their work, mom and dad were at college, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were on a honeymoon, and Uncle Jazzy knew not to get in Aunt Alice's way when she was like this. And, of course, Jake was at school. Of all days.

So I sat on my bed, waiting for this 4'10" hurricane to burst into my room. I wasn't sorry, but I was also starting to regret having taken them last night.

My door flew off the hinges, and I burst out laughing. She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was frizzy, she had no make-up on, and she either needed to feed, or was just very, very, very angry. I was going to go with the latter, given the current situation.

"Give. Me. My. Shoes. Now." She said. The fact that she gave each word its own sentence was clear, seeing as there was a gap between each word she uttered.

"You said not to take them off, though," I replied softly. Her eyes pinched up into glares, and I knew I shouldn't have played the smart ass card.

"You ungrateful little brat!" she yelled, lunging towards me. I put my hands up to somewhat block her from scratching my face, but it wasn't my face she was aiming towards. So I started kicking.

"Agh!" she screamed, almost at the top of her lungs. She was stronger than me, but none of them were allowed to use full force. The last time that happened Grandpa could barely get my arm in a cast. It didn't really help either; the bone was shattered so badly even my vampiric genes didn't help too much. She was trying to wrestle my feet to stay still, but she couldn't do it without using too much force.

After a short while, she gave up. She stood up, smoothed out her shirt, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. She had a determined look on her face, and so did I.

"May I please have my shoes back, Nessie?" she said in a nice voice. I could tell it was killing her to be nice right now, because she was speaking through clenched teeth.

"After I'm done using them you can," I said jovially. She looked like she was about to scream again, but contained it this time.

"You didn't even ask permission to use them in the first place, so why should you get to keep them?" she retorted. This time she opened her mouth a little, and it was easier to understand. Uncle Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"Alice, sweetheart, they're just shoes. You have plenty of others you could wear with that outfit," he said calmly. I could tell he was trying to calm her, and so could she, apparently.

"Don't start that with me, Jazz, and I want those shoes. They're the only ones that complete the outfit well," she said, looking only at me. By now I was smirking.

"Well they just so happen to complete my outfit as well and I had them first," I said. It wasn't that Aunt Alice and I fought all the time, but when it was something that she really wanted, and that was hers, she'd fight just about anyone for it. When I was younger we got along very well. She often stated how much she wished I had just stayed young, because she really couldn't handle living with a teenage girl who actually had working hormones.

"But they're my shoes!" she said, raising her voice. Uncle Jasper sighed.

"That settles it," he said lowly. He walked over and picked her up, slinging him over his shoulder. "You know the rules in this house," he said while walking out of my room. "The first one to raise their voice doesn't win the argument."

"But it's not fair! Those are my shoes! MINE!" she said. I loved her, truly, I did, and she was much older than I was, but I loved it when she threw temper tantrums. The only time she ever did throw them was when they were about designer clothes, or shoes. Especially because my "feet are wider, and they stretch out the material, so when I wear my shoes, they're big and my feet are swimming in the material." A bit out of character for her, but it happened nevertheless.

That evening I went out on my date with Jake. Daddy still didn't like him, and I still didn't know why. I supposed that I would be told the whole story when I got older, and we had a good time. I had to drop him off at his house, so the journey took longer than anyone back at home expected. He usually came over for dinner after our dates, but we had eaten out, so there was no reason. Grandma was sad when I told her that, but she just packed the food up and said she'd call Leah. For some reason the two of them had become really close.

After my talk with Grandma, I made my way up to my room. I was intercepted by Aunt Alice. She was looking down at the ground and her hands were clenched together.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier and attacking you. They were just shoes. But I don't want them back. I ordered a new pair because your feet probably stretched them out beyond repair," she said in a low voice. She hated apologizing, and when she did it, I found if funny. Someone usually made her apologize, and I could usually tell who, but this time it was harder. I smiled.

"Alright then," I said cheerily and went to walk around her. She looked up at me with shock on her face.

"You aren't going to apologize for stealing my shoes?" she asked, obviously bewildered. I let my eyes wonder, "thinking" of what I was going to say to her question.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head and skipping up the stairs to my room.

"Jazzy, she's being mean again," she said, closing the door to her room. I could have eavesdropped if I really wanted to, but usually after Aunt Alice apologized she and Uncle Jasper usually spent some "quality time" together. It didn't happen often, but it was still really weird to think about. So I didn't.

Instead I took of my new shoes, changed into night clothes, got in my bed, and fell asleep.

**I'm back in the writing mood, so everyone cheer! You don't really have to, but anyway. This is just a short little something that I just whipped up, and it gave me an idea for another little short something. Please review, you know how I love them. **


End file.
